What everyman dreads
by akaeve
Summary: A dark story for me, one of NCIS family is told bad news


**What everyman dreads**

He had listened to what the man had said. He stood paleing, the colour draining from his face. He turned grey.

"You Ok, Boss?" Tim had asked, now looking at the face of his superior.

"What? Yes…no..just got some bad news. Talk later I'm going to see Ducky." As he walked away with his head bowed.

"Not good then." Tony now added.

"It is curable, if caught early enough Jethro. Surgery. Hormone therapy may be used in conjunction with other cancer treatments to improve the chances of curing the disease. And the survival rates do almost reach 100% over 5yrs."

"Ok, five years Duks….but the short term?" Gibbs now asked his friend.

"Chemotheropy….radiation…. hormone therapy, may be used in conjunction with other cancer treatments to improve the chances of curing the disease. it really depends how advanced it has gone and has it spread. Maybe it has already manifested itself into another organ. All I can say is sorry Jethro. Sorry. Just know we will be here for you." As Dr Mallard smiled, a weak smile, of encouragement.

Gibbs turned and walked back to the bullpen. He decided to put in for leave. As he entered the circle he heard Tony speak, "Boss… while you were gone a Doctor Schneider called, from Washington Cancer Institute, looking at Gibbs for some reaction, "He said he had tried your cell, but got no answer."

"DiNozzo, what did he say?"

"They need to do some more tests. And could he see you this afternoon."

Gibbs put in for leave and left.

"Do you think?...Nah, not the Boss." Tony now finished looking at his mentor enter the elevator.

-oOo-

The next morning Gibbs was in early. He had had a bad restless night. Even the Jack hadn't helped. He had drunk this morning, what his mentor had drunk, Green Tea. It was supposed to inhibit the growth of cancer cells and reduce cholesterol. It was supposed to do you good. It tasted horrible.

Ziva and Tony entered the compound, they were surprised to see their boss at his desk.

"Thought you were on leave?" Tony questioned.

"Only yesterday afternoon DiNozzo, thought you were going to be in charge again?" Gibbs now questioned.

"Gibbs, it may not be my place to ask, but what is wrong?" Ziva now asked.

"That's right it's not your place to ask." He now answered.

"Agent Gibbs, my office if you don't mind." He heard a voice from the stairs request.

Gibbs put down what he was doing, looked up at the three concerned faces of his team. He just wondered if he should in fact confide in them. But, hell, it wasn't their business was it. He stood turned and climbed the stairs to the Directors office. He entered the room, to see the Director standing looking out the window.

"Agent Gibbs, Jethro, why did you not say something sooner?" the Director asked.

"Wasn't as if I wanted everyone to know?" Gibbs replied.

"Your god-daughter, Amira, does she know?" Leon now enquired.

"Leyla, was waiting for the right time." Jethro now replied.

"You want some compassionate leave?" Leon now asked gently.

"Not really Leon. But I will work unpaid overtime, if things get worse, and Mike needs my support," Jethro now added, "But would it be OK if I take the rest of the week off. The operation is tomorrow."

"Gibbs, why did Mike, not say anything sooner?"

"Leon you know us Marines, we keep things to our chests and hearts. How you find out anyway?" Jethro added.

"Dr Mallard. He was concerned. Your own health. Oh yes and DiNozzo was worried. He's been asking or should I say hinting if he could take over." Vance answered smiling.

"Makes you think about things more…..eh Leon. I don't have that worry. I have no-one to worry about me."

"Jethro, we're your family, we would support you. Now go and see Mike. Tell him we're thinking of him. And yes, he will pull through." The Director now replied, "I'll tell the team. Just go Jethro. It is one of those cancers men dread most. As Breast is to women, then Prostate is to men. So go." As he indicated the door with his eyes.

"Thank you Director." Gibbs now replied, a huge weight removed from his shoulders. They would be there for Mike.


End file.
